robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Believers of the Deity
"Believers who follow the Deity know that emotion has no use in the religion, as logic is preferred more." - The Book on Deityism The Believers of the Deity are composed of nine main members who serve the 'Deity'. They seek to cleanse the world of sinners and have it reborn as pure, and untainted. Description The Believers of the Deity represent an uncommon approach to a myth group, or myths in general. The nine core members who constitute the myth will hardly speak to others, with the exception of Rahgul and TheGreatSirArthur, who are generally quite outgoing. Information is typically only given to those who are deemed worthy of sharing it too, and those immature or childish will typically be ignored. Each of the Believers has a single word in which they are connected to. As of yet, not all names are confirmed, those that are include: "Observer" - EyeoftheDeity "Intelligence" - IntrovertedHeart "Wisdom" - LionfacedDeity "Judge" - Beurteilung Each of the seven remaining members have devoted themselves to following the Deity, a non-physical being that has created the world as we know it. It was with the spread of sinners across the Earth, polluting it, that the Deity sent the Judge and Observer to cleanse the world and have it born anew. There is no remorse or mercy for sinners, as they must be wiped from existence to purify the planet. Each prominent Believer is given their own rank with their names, with the exception of the Arthur’s. All items for sale within the group are T-shirt donations, the Apostle and Acolyte shirts, when purchased, give the buyer their respective ranks once a high rank is notified. Background The Believers of the Deity group has been running since at least early 2018. The group was created by unidentifiedbrick with the goals of keeping those interested in the myth updated, it now serves as the myth's group. The Believers have come a long way from their beginnings. The first account to be created specifically with the myth in mind was LionfacedDeity, a slow trickle over the next few months eventually gave rise to all of its members, the last of the nine joining on 9/2/2018, consisting of: DoktorFritz, Rahgul and GoodBringers. As written in The Book on Deityism the Deity has sent the Observer (EyeoftheDeity) and the Judge (formerly Beurteilung, but the role has since been passed to Eye) to evaluate humanity. The Observer and Judge are men, physical, unlike the one whose commands they follow. Due to unknown circumstances, the Judge was “cast out” by the group due to “signs of imperfection”, carried out by the Observer (EyeoftheDeity) and Intelligence (IntrovertedHeart). It is now said that both the Judge and the Warrior are “dead” and that their role has been assumed by the Observer. In reference to the Warrior, it has been revealed that the role is currently unfilled, and has been for some time now. Perhaps - in the group's past - when it had all of its members, this role was designated to Themistus or TheGreatSirArthur. Further questioning of members will be required to uncover this missing information. It is likely the purpose and intention of the Executioner is to aid in the cleansing of the world of sinners, this role is currently assigned to EyeoftheDeity. The end goal of the group is to cleanse the world, removing it from the sinners who pollute it. It is why the Observer and the Judge were sent, and its members created, or purified, for its purpose. The group is directly connected to the Saint Abida Tribe, who have fought alongside them to purge the sinners from the Earth. References to them can be found in a handful of the Believers' games. This myth group has indisputable ties to Gnosticism: a Monotheistic, Hellenistic, Judaic religion of ancient times. Contrary to other religious groups that blame the flaws of the world on human beings, this sect proclaims the flaws of the world to be the fault of the creator. This religion places emphasis on “secret knowledge” being the path to salvation. While the myth does have ties to this religion, it is very clearly their own interpretation of the faith that branches far from its origin. Gnostic teachings of any kind are to be regarded with extreme scrutiny in regards to the group because of this. Figures of Gnostic teachings that make an appearance in the myths games consist of: *The Lion-Faced Deity, Demiurge *The Lion-Serpent *Abraxas *Chnoubis All of these, coincidentally, despite their different forms, are refereed to interchangeably. Ranks Group Holder - The owner of the group. Not a myth themselves. Rahgul - The designated rank for Rahgul. DoktorFritz - The designated rank for DoktorFritz. GoodBringers - The designated rank for GoodBringers. Beurteilung - The designated rank for Beurteilung. IntrovertedHeart - The designated rank for IntrovertedHeart. LostJudas - The designated rank for LostJudas. Father Arthur - (Rank removed since exile) Formerly the only myth rank with two accounts, but designated nonetheless to TheGreatSirArthur. After Arthur's exile on 9/29/19, Arthur has left the group. LionfacedDeity - The designated rank for LionfacedDeity. EyeoftheDeity - The Myth Leader of the group. The designated rank for EyeoftheDeity. Protectors - “Ones who protect the group.” *Kavaleon The Chosen Few - “Notable Persons.” A rank given to fellow myths that have joined the group. Investigators - A rank for prominent and “Notable” myth hunters. Acolyte ''' - Donors who purchased the Acolyte shirt. '''Apostles - “People who have donated a small sum of money to the religion.” Donors who purchased the Apostle shirt. Sinners - “People who are against the deity in whatever way or have sinned.” Confirmed members pertaining to the myth include: *Zatacuse *Forlonpiper *MrWivern Believers - “People who wish to join the group end up here.” Those not prominent members of the myth community or donators in the Apostle or Acolyte, the rank one has upon joining. Members pertaining to the myth include: *Ballator *Beziehungen External Links The group itself does not host any games, rather, each member of the group, excluding DoctorFritz, who has yet to make a game, had their games located on their profile, or accessible via teleport of link. Note that recently, a select few games have been taken down due to the groups knowledge of the RMIA's investigations (aka basically just creamofcrab). These few games were outdated, made when the group was first starting out, and games since this period have improved tremendously in their quality. Group - https://www.roblox.com/groups/4402703/Believers-Of-The-Deity#!/about Myth Files - https://docs.google.com/document/d/102xyup3npj5o3Q_LcRs2K5BYlENtuJ6X0ubByXTzZOQ/edit?usp=sharing Additional Notes * TheGreatSirArthur was once banned for a week, and so, had to make an alternate account while his account was unavailable. This is the reason as to why there are two members within the rank dedicated to Father Arthur. * Former members include Themistus, Beurteilung, and TheGreatSirArthur. *DoktorFritz is currently on hiatus. Gallery W.I.P Category:Myth Files